To be different
by ReapsWhatHeSows
Summary: Harry growing up knew the Dursley's didn't love him but what if he finds someone who cares for him, not because of blood but through a bond. He already didn't care for the Dursley's but now he will be taught through someone else when she can teach him things. Harry acts differently, there will be Ron bashing and Dumbledore bashing most likely and maybe Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovery & Resolutions**

AN: First ever story, so would enjoy some criticism, mot likely making harry be somewhat OOC, will not be giving anything more than he will be different.

 _Summary: What if harry growing up didn't succumb to the dursley's tyranny over him, what if he didn't give up and become submissive._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter who was written by J.K Rowling if I did he would never be the way he was that and I don't have as much brain cells as her hehehe.**_

Harry woke up feeling happy that morning on this particular day, besides the fact that it was Dudley's birthday, which he couldn't care less about, the dursley's would usually leave him with Mrs. Figg down a few doors down while they would take what he would consider a fat whale of a cousin wherever he felt like it on top of the gifts he would receive. While he gave up hoping to be taken along with them when he was younger, he was by no means complaining when he would be out of their sight for the day. Best part was that he didn't even have to cook for them after unknowingly making the cupboards in the kitchen rattle when they had made him mad over being accused of being a good for nothing dead weight that could not do anything right.

"Wake up BOY" said Vernon, which snapped harry out of his musings, and while they may not have made him cook anymore the way they talked to him hadn't changed. "coming uncle Vernon" sighed harry he really just wanted to go to Mrs. Figg's already. He went to the bathroom which he was allowed to use for five minutes and then it was only because they didn't want the neighbors to talk about the weird boy smelling like he hadn't showered or anything like that. When he was done brushing his teeth with an old toothbrush that was supposedly generously given to him as a gift harry looked into the mirror and watched the reflection stare back. He was a bit above height average for a ten year-old standing at 5 feet and weighing at 86 pounds. He knew the only reason he wasn't under weight or small was because the dursley's wouldn't want people to question on how they had one supposedly what they considered a healthy weight son but an underfed nephew, so they gave him meals most of the time except when he was being punished for doing something freaky apparently.

When he came out of the cupboard under the stairs, he was treated to the sight of the family together sitting down eating a meal. "boy come over here we need to talk to you'" Vernon looked red in the face just talking to him or he was mad, which ever harry really didn't care.

"yes uncle" harry asked, while watching his uncle's face turn even redder than it had already been which just looking at it wanted to make him laugh, but he wasn't about to do that or they might just lock him back up in his little room. Which he wasn't ready to go back to yet.

"you're coming with us too the zoo" Vernon hissed obviously showing how much he was hating the idea of taking him along, but harry was thinking along the lines of why where they taking him, when he very well knew they despised him for something." Mrs. Figg is not here for the week she left to stay with her family, even though I'm sure they don't even liker her" muttered Vernon while insulting her.

"oh joy, what lovely family I have taking me to the zoo" harry muttered under his breath knowing Vernon wouldn't be able to hear him. He really wished he could've stayed home, but then on the bright side at least he got to look at some exotic animals like lions, snakes and all that. He had read some books before on animals but this would be his first time seeing them in the flesh. He sighed oh well he would just have to accept the fact his day would be somewhat miserable. He sighed while closing the door to the house after everyone ate and had gotten ready to go. On the drive there Dudley surprisingly stayed quiet, only sticking his face to the window watching other car's go by and making rude gestures to other kids when his parents weren't watching. He kept quiet on the fact he looked like a pig with his nose crunched up against the window like that, he didn't want to get in trouble or make Dudley stop looking like an idiot to other people since it was his only entertainment.

When they arrived at the zoo, they spent time walking throughout the exhibit's, they watched the lion's, gorilla's and also some alligators. Towards the end of the trip they stopped at the reptile exhibit, where they saw poisonous snakes and a couple non-poisonous, some of which where rattle-snakes, taipan's, boa's, and a bunch of others. Towards the end Dudley saw a single housing with a plaque that read " _Black Mamba"_ under it, it had a red tear drop, which some of the other habitats had signifying that they were poisonous. Seeing this Dudley decided to pushed harry away from it, who was watching the beautiful snake slumber in peace. Dudley deciding to wake it up, started banging on the window of the habitat and trying to disturb it by yelling at it to wake up. Seeing as he wasn't getting a reaction he moved on while harry stayed back to watch it. And after a few minutes it started moving around hissing which harry understood it was pissed off, what he didn't understand was that for some strange reason he thought he could hear it talking.

" _Stupid human, waking me from my slumber, if I was out you would feel my bite, see how you survive"_ hissingly the black mamba said. Harry looking around till he saw the snake hissing menacingly, deciding to talk back to it since he could for some strange reason hear what it was saying.

" _hello, I'm sorry for my cousin waking you"_ harry replied, not really freaking out since he did hear the change in his voice which was now hissing. He thought he had gotten a weird power, since it would make sense with his uncle calling him a freak, which harry thought it was awesome that he could talk to snake's.

" _you can speak my language human, what is your name?"_ hissed the snake to harry. Harry not really seeing the problem decided to tell his name to it.

" _My name is_ _harry, what is yours"_ harry asked wondering if the snake even had a name or not, well he would soon find out anyways.

" _Nice to meet you_ _hatchling_ _and no apologies needed for the other boy"_ replied the snake. As harry opened his mouth to reply, Dudley making his way back saw the snake awake and hissing shoved harry out of the way and onto the tile floor, harry getting angry wished the glass could vanish just to see what his dear cousin would do seeing the snake face to face. While he was thinking this Dudley had his body leaning on the housing for the snake and just when harry had thought of the glass vanishing Dudley fell in somehow since the glass did somehow magically vanished. While the snake was rearing back to bite Dudley harry quickly hissed to it.

" _Don't if you bite him they could kill you for almost killing a human, quickly get up under my shirt and wrap yourself around me."_ harry hissed. Seeing the snake stop and slither out of the entrapment people freaked out and started running in all different directions, which was good luck since no one saw the snake slither up his legs and wrap around his frame, needing to be wrapped around part of his arms to. Good thing he had Dudley's cast offs since they more than covered up the 6 foot mamba coiled up around him. When he looked back up after making sure the snake was secured he saw that the glass somehow came back and his cousin was trapped in the habitat for the snake, which made him laugh out loud. Vernon hearing this while petunia was screaming her head off for somebody to get her precious son out of there turned red in anger and told harry in no uncertain terms that there was going to be discipline when they'd get home. Harry seeing this decided to let the snake know that it should probably leave in it's best interest's to not get hurt.

" _You should leave my family i_ _s_ _not happy with what happened they are_ _furious, blaming me for the glass van_ _i_ _shing and don't you want to leave."_ Harry told the snake. The snake replied that it would stay with him since it did not have anywhere else to go, that and he felt attached to harry for some reason, it just couldn't explain why. Harry on the ride home was a bit worried with what was going to happen to him, he knew they wouldn't physically hurt him, but that didn't mean they couldn't starve him or heaven forbid leave him cooped up in his cupboard for days.

As soon as they got home and inside the house with the door locked and the window curtain shut his uncle started ranting on about how dare he make something freaky happen at the zoo, that they where civilized people and did not need other people seeing his family as a bunch of freaks. While this was going on harry wasn't really paying attention instead wondering how the glass had vanished, he knew he was different since he was pretty sure other people weren't able to talk to snake, but was it really him who vanished the glass? Vernon seeing that harry wasn't paying attention just about exploded in anger.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you freak" yelled Vernon to harry, seeing as he still wasn't paying attention Vernon lost it and started to throw a punch at harry. Seeing as everyone forgot about it, the snake slithered out of harry shirt from the top and hissed menacingly at Vernon. Making Vernon stop and stumble backwards after seeing it. Harry seeing this cracked a grin and started to laugh, oh the irony on how he used to be afraid and now Vernon was the one shaking in his shoes. Harry started talking to Vernon.

"listen here you fat asshole, this here is my new friend it's a black mamba and in case you didn't see the label its extremely venomous, now if you don't want me to tell it to bite you, there will be some changes around here." harry said. Vernon was dumb but he wasn't dumb enough to let himself get bitten by a top tier venomous snake. "what do you want BOY" Vernon growled in half rage half terrified manner. "It's all very simple I want you to leave me alone and I want the spare bedroom and that's it, besides that we will live peacefully we both ignore each other and that's it." harry remarked. Vernon agreed angrily not seeing another way out of it or he would've taken it. "now seeing as I'm moving into the other bedroom I have to pack up" harry replied while walking off petting the mamba. As soon as he made it to under his cupboard he slid to the floor not believing that he just put Vernon in his place and it was all thanks to his hopefully new friend.

" _so I never did catch your name what is it and are you male or female since I would rather not have to keep calling you an it"_ harry replied to the snake that had slithered out and was now on his chest hissing contently with the way its head was being rubbed by harry.

" _I was hatched ass an egg in there, so I do not currently have one, but if you will it you can name me. As for me I am a female snake."_ replied the now female mamba. Harry pondered on what he could name her since now that he knew the mamba was a female he had to come up with a female name.

" _sorea shall be your name, I hope you like it"_ harry told the snake while she thought on it." _Sorea, yes I like this name young hatchling"_ replied the mamba to harry. Harry being curious on to why she kept on calling her hatchling he questioned her on it. " _Why do you keep calling me hatchling sorea?"_ hissed harry to sorea." _Tis because you are still young and I feel that I should protect you as one of my young hatchlin_ _g's"_ replied sorea. Harry hearing this for the first time since he could remember felt loved as a family member and wanted he felt a few tears slide down his cheeks, he thought he had gotten rid of ever feeling loved, but apparently only kept them at bay. Sorea seeing this immediately asked if he was okay. " _I'm fine sorea I just can't remember when was the last time I felt loved like this"_ Harry didn't want to lie to her, she may be a snake but she made him happy and loved and that's all that mattered to him. At last Sorea told him something that struck a nerve in him. " _You may not be of my nest hatchling but I shall love you like no other, you who are not of my species shall be my son through our bond not blood"_ Sorea replied to harry. Hearing this and seeing her loving and comforting gaze harry broke down and let silent tears streak down his cheeks and reached out and hugged her as best as he could while Sorea slithered around him and put him in a tight embrace and rested her head against his forehead. What they didn't notice was the magical glow that covered them in slight gold, binding them in a unique way.

 _ **AN: OK, first chapter is done people leave some reviews down and I shall look into them as for pairings because I'm sure someone will want to suggest one and I also will too. At the current moment there will not be one till much later maybe till 3rd or 4th year I don't know yet we shall see. OH and just for future reference he will definitely not end up with Ginny.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _Italics" snake speaking and thoughts_

Harry woke up the next day early in the morning and tried to sit up but found he had a weight on his chest, looking down his eyes softened as he looked at sorea. " _it wasn't a dream"_ harry thought to himself smiling down at what he could and would consider family. He sighed, while he would have loved to stay in bed there were things he had to take care of. For example now that he was free from the dursley's thumb he could go out and enjoy being outside and away from them. While he continued on with his musings sorea herself was waking up at the moment. She hissed in pleasure from being warm and comfortable on her hatchling's chest.

" _Good morning hatchling"_ sorea said to harry snapping him out of his thoughts on what to do for the day, he knew he would leave the house but the question would be how to spend it, maybe just lazing around on the grass in one of the parks a few blocks from the Dursley's house.

" _Morning sorea did you sleep well"_ chuckled harry seeing her gaze at him, even though he couldn't tell by her expression he somehow could feel her happiness radiating through him. He sighed while sitting upright he held sorea as to not accidentally drop her on the floor of his new room from when he moved in the previous night before.

" _let's get the day started sorea we have the day to figure out what to do"_ harry told her. While she would rather stay in bed she knew her hatchling had a point no sense in wasting a day, she had to figure out why she felt a bit off and she needed to hunt an animal for food so the park would be a good place as any. " _alright hatchling lead the way"_ she replied to him. He had gotten up put his clothes on and picked her up while she slithered around his frame making sure to leave her head resting on his neck.

After taking 5 minutes to use the bathroom to take care of any business he needed to do in there he headed down to the kitchen and came in to see his supposed family eating dinner around the table. Vernon seeing him standing decided to address him "just because you have a snake does not mean we will feed you, you can cook for yourself boy" Vernon red faced told him trying not to show any reaction to the snake where he saw it's head next to the boy's neck. "don't worry I didn't expect you to suddenly care for me dear uncle" coldly stated harry to his uncle all the while sneering at him. "now listen here boy" was all that Vernon managed to say while standing up before a loud hiss coming from sorea stopped him on his tracks. Seeing that the snake was starting to slither out a bit out of Harry's clothes he decided to drop the issue and let it be, while giving his nephew a glare. "anyways, I'm going out for a bit I'll be back later" harry told his relatives all the while looking between petunia and Vernon and seeing as they didn't say anything started to head towards the door.

As soon as he reached the door, he opened it and felt the cool breeze that passed through, he decided to start walking towards the park all the while looking around to make sure no one was around him. Years in a cupboard and being left out of all types of outings made him a recluse and introverted a bit. While he was walking he didn't notice the door close behind him and someone pointing to him to other kids around his age that had gathered by the Dursley's house or the sinister little smirk.

" _hatchling a group of children are following you I can taste their smell in the air"_ sorea told harry. While he was sure he could out run them he wondered if sorea would be against scaring them. " _think you can extend to your full length and scare them sorea, for me?"_ harry told sorea in a hushed hissing tone so the others wouldn't hear him now that he knew they where closing in on him from their loud footsteps. " _of course my dear hatchling as you know I aim to protect you and only you_ _now stand still and don't move for them to catch up"_ she said with a soft hiss. As she said this she traveled along his chest while harry had stopped moving she ended up wrapping herself several times over his stomach making sure she didn't squeeze him too hard. He grunted a bit at the tightness but it wasn't hurtful. while one of the boy's which was Dudley's friend decided to call out to him. "Hey freak stop right there we need to have a discussion" the boy said. He swiveled around to see the group of boys standing a few feet away from him. He looked at Dudley's friend and apparently the leader of the little group that he was with and stared at the boy who's name he knew was zackary or zack for short, the kid was as tall as he was and pudgy all the while being a bit hairy. "Can I help you zack" asked harry with an edgy tone in his voice. "I heard you've caused trouble for big D and you know I don't like people picking on my crew" zack replied with a growl towards the end. Harry sighed it was time to put him in his place. "listen here you overfed baboon just because you and Dudley are little fruitcakes who enjoy tormenting other little boys because you can't come out the damn closet doesn't mean I will let you walk all over me anymore, my day's of being bullied by you and your little band of butt buddies are over" growled out harry. While hearing this zack had turned red when he heard what he and his friend had been called decided to end it, he rushed forward preparing to take a swing when sorea popped out through harry's mid-section from the bottom of his shirt extended at her full length while hissing loudly at him. Seeing this zack didn't have the momentum to back up but he subconsciously tried to do it anyways and ended up falling to the floor. Seeing this sorea slithered off harry and towards the fallen all the while hissing while zack tried to scoot backwards to get away from the menacingly looking snake that was pitch black as night with a bit of a golden outline around her scales. " _stop sorea I think he understands"_ replied harry to his snake. After that harry turned to zack and grew a grin on his face when he saw a dark splotch on the boy's jeans and laughed out loud." did little zacky have an accident" he told zack through laughs. Zack hearing this turned red from embarrassment and stood back up and backed up to his group. Harry seeing this decided to give the dumb baboon what he considered some sage advice. "listen here this is my pet snake and in case you haven't noticed she is protective of me, now if you don't want to be paralyzed and possibly seriously injured I suggest you all leave me alone and just forget that you ever saw me and don't ever come near me again and if you don't heed my warning you will find out what happen to a human struck twice by a dangerous snake. Harry told them apathetically with narrowed eyes as sorea climbed back up on him and slithered into his clothes. Seeing as they where afraid they decided to cut their losses and ran off.

Harry after seeing them run off like a bunch of pussies sighed and calmed down and turned around and continued his walk to the park that was one block away from where he was at the moment. " _thank you sorea I don't want to think of what would have happened to me if you weren't there"_ harry told his beautiful companion. " _Tis nothing hatchling it is my job to protect you and keep you safe from harm"_ she replied softly back to him. While having the conversation with sorea he saw that they had ended up in the park and decided to walk through the bushes looking for a clearing since it was a big park and away from prying eye's that might see him with sorea. After finding one they laid down and let the overhead sun warm them up while just staring at the sky. After a few more minutes of silence sorea broke it. _"_ _What should we do hatchling"_ sorea asked harry. Harry sighed, even though he thought it was cool he wanted to find out how he could actually understand and talk to sorea.

He sighed he was nowhere near enough to figuring this type of crap out after thinking on it for 5 minutes, but it was a blessing. Harry turned on to his stomach and laid his head down next to sorea. _"lets lay down and sleep I'm still a bit sleepy from the morning._ Harry mumbled to sorea as he closed his eyes.

(Couple _Hours Later)_

Harry woke up from his slumber to hear a soft hissing quietly, he looked down to see sorea curled up on his chest apparently asleep. _I should probably start going back it seems to be rather late_ harry thought to himself, movement snapped him from his thoughts as he saw sorea finally waking up from her nap. Harry stood up while arranging sorea around his body. " _It's time to go back sorea we've lounged enough for the day"_ Harry told sorea as he moved out of the little clearing he found in the park. While walking back to the dursley's house harry thought on what he would do for the upcoming months his birthday was coming up and he wanted to admittedly understand a bit of his unique power that he possessed.

Harry eventually reached the house he would have rather called a prison before he had sorea, he didn't want to go in but he might as well since he didn't know how to survive in the real world. As he opened the door to enter he saw his uncle and aunt turn their head's to see what or who made the noise. As soon as Vernon saw harry his faced turned a bit red while he grumbled and turned back to the television show they where watching, his aunt continued to stare at him with a bit of fear and then slowly turned her head back while sitting ramrod straight. _I still need to have a conversation with dudley about his little butt buddy_ harry thought to himself. He climbed the steps to see if his cousin was in his room, he walked straight to the room that he knew was his cousin's because it was next to his generously gifted room. _As if Vernon would ever stand to even let me stay in the room if not for sorea protectiveness_ harry thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a thump coming from the wall of dudley's room, most likely him throwing something at it like usual. Harry opened the door to see his cousin fuming, and saw him look up and become pale at the sight of him. He closed the door behind them and locked it. "me and you are going to have a little talk about trying to send your little fruitcake friend after me duds" Harry told dudley watching as his eyes widened a bit at the information. "I...I..I don't know what you're talking about" quivered out dudley to harry. "oh you definitely know what I'm talking about don't act any more dumber than you already are, you sent your little baboon of a leader after me, next time you do something like that there will be...consequences understand" harry coldly told him." g...got it" dudley whimpered while shaking like a leaf. "good to see you understood duds wouldn't want to hurt family after all." harry replied while spitting family out like it was distasteful.

Harry walked back to his room and sat on the desk that was in his room and sighed. _"what's wrong hatchling"_ hissed sorea to harry. " _nothing just a bit tired of no luck on figuring out_ _how I'm able to understand and speak your language sorea"_ harry replied to her softly. _"this I do not know but I am happy are you..not…"_ sorea replied softly to harry. _" I Am, I'm just a bit confused, you are the first to care for me I will always be happy with you by me, maybe someday we shall find out how I am able to speak snake but for now I'm...grateful. It gave me something I never thought I would have...a family"_ harry replied softly with glistening eyes. _" We snakes are not good at expressing our selves, but just remember what I told you last night hatchling, you may not be of my hatchling's nor one of my species but I will always love you hatchling."_ sorea told harry. The emotions created passed through magic and glowed a bit around sorea and harry faintly neither still catching it." _It's been a draining day, let's sleep sorea"_ harry told his beautiful faithful snake who loved him." _goodnight...my hatchling"_ sorea hissed softly to harry as he laid down on the bed and her on top of him curled up.

Sorry for the late update, had to figure out how I would want this story to go so took a break. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yes I know it took a bit...while.


End file.
